


Pink and Pretty

by sunandthemoon



Series: One Direction Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandthemoon/pseuds/sunandthemoon
Summary: Louis, in the spirit of the holiday I’ve finally decided to gather my guts and tell you how I feel. I find you absolutely breathtaking. When I see you in the hallway, laughing with your friends I can’t help but stop and stare, and yes I am aware of how cheesy that sounds please don’t think this is a joke. I am a year lower than you are and am fully aware that you don’t know who I am and never will, but that won’t stop me from putting this into your locker. Hopefully.Xo, your secret admirer.P.S I can give you a hint, but only because Li my friend is making me. I am a boy, I have brown hair and I have a locker close to yours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles, requests open, any ship. Leave requests in the comments or on my tumblr (cliffordisher0). This first one is dedicated to a close friend, who wanted this, so Happy Valentines Day babe, I love you !

Louis laughs as he pulls open his locker, reaching up to grab his bag from where it’s hanging on one of the hooks inside the small space, when something catches his eye. It’s a small piece of pink paper with some kind of floral design on it, folded into a small square. He bends over to pick it up, curious as to what it could be. Some sort of valentine, he supposed, after all it was Valentine’s day and he was quite the catch if he spoke for himself. He unfolded the paper and smiled softly at the messy, yet dainty hand writing inside, reading it over and over in his mind. Why on earth would someone write something like this for him? 

Louis, in the spirit of the holiday I’ve finally decided to gather my guts and tell you how I feel. I find you absolutely breathtaking. When I see you in the hallway, laughing with your friends I can’t help but stop and stare, and yes I am aware of how cheesy that sounds please don’t think this is a joke. I am a year lower than you are and am fully aware that you don’t know who I am and never will, but that won’t stop me from putting this into your locker. Hopefully.  
Xo, your secret admirer.  
P.S I can give you a hint, but only because Li my friend is making me. I am a boy, I have brown hair and I have a locker close to yours.

Louis huffed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned against the row of lockers, reading over the description of the boy, which wasn’t much of anything. There was a million brown haired boys in the school, and as he looked around the hall, all of them seemed to be near his locker. 

“What’s that then?” Zayn looked over his shoulder, hand on his own locker as he read over the letter. He whistled at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. “I find you absolutely breathtaking.” He mocked the letter, chuckling as he opened his locker and grabbed his bag, stuffing his school stuff in haphazardly. 

“Keep it to yourself asshole, not all of us have a boyfriend to bring us chocolates.” Louis smacked his shoulder, ignoring his own locker to re-read the letter once again. “This is such bullshit, this description fits every single person in this damn school.” He grabbed his bag with a sigh, shoving everything but the letter inside. 

Standing next to Zayn he let his eyes scan the hallway as the younger years finally made their way to the lockers, keeping his eyes out for anyone that fit the description. He saw a blond head making it’s way through the crowd and rolled his eyes at the soft expression on Zayn’s face as he brought the boy into his arms. 

“Hi babe,” Zayn kissed the younger boy's cheek, pulling him close by the straps of his bag, “Guess what? Louis’s got a secret admirer, gave him a real cute love note and everything.” He smirked at his friend, arms wrapped around Niall’s shoulders as they waited for the hallway to clear out. 

Niall grinned up at Louis and giggled. “Really? That’s so sweet! Can I see it?” He was genuinely excited, in love with the idea and the holiday, mostly because this was his first with Zayn. Or anyone. The younger boy took the note carefully and smiled as he read it, giggling softly as he leaned against Zayn’s chest, eyes wide. “Hey ! I know Liam!” He cheered as he looked between Zayn and Louis, shoving the letter at the shorter boy before he took off running, shouting something incoherent. Both Louis and Zayn stood there, eyebrows furrowed as they watched. 

“What, uh, what’s he doing then?” Louis asked, watching as the boy ran back with a friend in tow. “You don’t think.. I mean he’s nice and all but not really my type.” He looked over at Zayn, eyes wide. 

Zayn shook his head. “I know Liam, he’s not into guys, gets all blushy when ever I kiss Niall. Good kid though.” He shrugged as Niall stopped in front of them, panting as he pointed to the letter, Zayn’s jacket hanging off his shoulders. He explained the letter to Liam, eyes wide, hand flying everywhere as he spoke, getting right in Liam’s face as he questioned him. Liam only blushed and looked at his feet as he shrugged, not saying a word to Niall or either of the upper classmen. 

Louis sighed and shook his head. “Come on Zayn, forget it, let's go yeah?” He grabbed at the boys bag, trying to pull him away so they could leave to his beat up car. He was ready to forget the entire thing, give up and move on. He would admit to getting his hopes up, he hadn’t been in the best mood, especially not when he saw couples doting over one another all day. He was jealous, and lonely, and tired of being the third wheel. He wanted someone of his own, he wanted a nice boy to show off, to run around with like Zayn had Niall. So yeah, he had gotten his hopes up, but that was over and he just wanted to leave. 

“L-Liam.. you’re my ride.” A soft voice broke the silence, all four of the boys turned to look at the source, a younger boy, his long curls pulled back by a skinny headband. He was blushing, swaying on his feet, clad in dirty white converse. He had bright green eyes and soft pink lips that matched the soft blush that stained his cheeks. He kept his eyes trained on something just to the left of the group, like he was scared to look at them. He held a journal tight in his hand, a piece of paper sticking out the top. A pink piece of paper. 

Louis’s heart raced as he slowly lifted the letter, matching it to the paper in the boys hand. “You.. I’ve seen you run around here..” He took a step forward and looked the boy up and down. “You think I’m breathtaking? Have you looked in the mirror at all recently?” He chuckled and blushed. “I’m Louis, suppose you know that huh? I mean, you made it perfectly clear that you’re stalking me after all.” 

 

“I am not stalking you!” The boy shouted quickly, blush darkening as he looked down at his feet, kicking at the floor with the toe of his shoe. “I mean.. I.. I..” He sighed and looked up at Louis. “I’m Harry.” He said, smiling shyly. 

“Harry..” Louis tested the name out. “Well Harry, anyone who thinks I’m breathtaking, gets a free ride home. And a Valentine’s date.” He smirked, slowly folding the letter and sliding it into the taller, yet younger boys, pocket. “Sorry Zayn, front seats taken, oh and the back seat too.” He laughed as he pulled Harry with him, leaving the other three standing there. It wasn’t long before the two became the power couple of the school, kissing in the hallway, sneaking behind the bleachers and causing a muck everywhere they went

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Sorry the end is rushed.


End file.
